Oscar's Pain, A Roses Reaction
by Maria65
Summary: Oscar gets hurt protecting Ruby and she reacts in an unexpected way. After the battle, it seems a little heart-to-heart between the two is all that is needed to understand why everything happened the way it did. Will Ruby and Oscar grow closer after this night? Rated T for violence.


**Okay, please read this note before reading the story. As I am still doing stuff with Grimm!Pyrrha and trying to get some things worked out this story happens AFTER Pyrrha has revealed her Grimm form to everyone. I'm still working on how to make things work with a Grimm!Pyrrha, so sorry for any confusion. I also just wanted to get a RoseGarden fic out there for ya'll since I began working on it. I didn't want to change too much when I accidentally wrote out a Grimm!Pyrrha but you don't see her for long since this story focuses on Ruby and Oscar. Since I love the two together, I thought this would be a little sweet.**

 **Also...no, Ruby does not remember attacking Yang because she blacked out in anger after Oscar was hurt. (Heck, I black out in anger, so I know what its like.) I may do a run-up story following this one where Yang or maybe even Weiss asks if Ruby remembered anything but I'm not sure.**

 **Anyways, the next story will be about Pyrrha revealing her Grimm side to them all. I will try to do my best, it will take time but I'm working to it. Also, if there is any confusion on the whole 'Ozpin really being Ruby's Father' please check "** **Oscar, Ozpin and a Surprising Past". It has the explanation in there.**

 **Well, enjoy the story! ^^**

* * *

All she saw was red, dark crimson red that covered the ground from the Grimm's claws piercing flesh and a scream ringing through the area. "NO!" Yang shouted, eyes wide in horror as she saw what happened. "OSCAR!" Ruby cried out as the farm boy had covered her body with his own, protecting her from the Grimm's claw going through her instead. "Oscar!" Weiss shouted in horror, eyes wide as they all were frozen. Oscar cracked an eye open, feeling the pain rush through him but pushed it back, yet this brought tears to Ruby's eyes. "Oscar." She sniffled out, tears running down her face.

"Are…" Oscar coughed, disliking the taste of iron on his tongue as blood poured from his wound and feeling blood run down his chin. "Are you okay, Ruby?" He gasped out and she nodded, stating she was not harmed and he smiled. "Good." He said, before grimacing as he grabbed his cane and hit the Grimm back, making it back away and remove its claws. "GAH!" Oscar cried out in pain, feeling the sensitive skin get abused and fell to his knees. "Oscar!" Ruby cried out as she got up quickly and hugged him, eyes wide in worry. "Not how I thought this would happen." He gasped out, leaning against Ruby as his eyes got heavy. "No Oscar, stay with me!" She shouted as Jaune came over with Pyrrha, both looking worried.

"What do we do?!" Ruby shouted in panic, silver eyes beginning to shine with anger. "Hold on, I'll see what I can do. Lay him down Ruby." Jaune said an Ruby nodded and Jaune placed his hands over the wound, before his aura activated and forced Oscar's aura to work to help heal him. Jaune's aura increased the power of Oscar's aura, allowing the heal process to work faster. Pyrrha heard a roar and growled, turning around as she touched the gem on her necklace, revealing her true form and attacked the Grimm back, snarling harshly as she struck, her clawed hand gripping the neck of the beast. "Whoo! Go Pyrrha!" Nora shouted in glee as her eyes shone happily, before she rushed forward, swinging her hammer into a Grimm, killing it.

The fight kept going, before Ruby stood, feeling her anger rise before she glanced at the Grimm with bloodied claws, before she grabbed her scythe and spun. She charged the Grimm, petals followed her as she struck like lightning, destroying the Grimm, before her anger overcame her. Swinging blindly at any Grimm that came near her, even as the others backed up as they knew something was wrong. "What's wrong with Ruby?" Blake asked, looking at Yang who was staring with wide eyes, knowing Ruby was on autopilot. "She's...not even thinking." Was how Yang explained it, before she ran forward, attacking the Grimm that snuck up behind her sister, sending it flying back.

Ruby swung behind her, nearly hitting Yang who gasped in shock, suddenly trying to block Ruby's attacks. "Ruby, it's me! You're sister, Yang!" Yang shouted in shock, worry in her eyes as she knew Ruby wasn't really hearing her. Ruby was blocking everything accept her anger and pain, it was obvious Oscar being hurt had really affected her in a negative way. "Blake! Weiss!" Yang shouted as she back-flipped away from a swing from Ruby. Blake and Weiss quickly went into action! Weiss used her runes to try and keep Ruby still, preventing the girl from moving. Blake was quickly to use the rope from her weapon to tie Ruby up, even as Sun ran over and knocked her out, making Ruby fall to her knees.

The battle ended shortly after, even as Qrow picked Oscar up and Yang got her sister on her back, the poor rose was still out cold. "Let's get back to the Inn." Yang said and everyone nodded, rushing back to the Inn. They laid Ruby down in one of the beds and they were about to leave with Oscar, when they heard a raspy voice from Ruby. "Oscar…" She mumbled and they looked at her, seeing her furrowed brows and Qrow began to debate on what he wanted to do. On one hand, he should put Oscar in a separate room, he did NOT want the two being in the same room. Yet on the other hand, Ruby would wake up and probably stumble to Oscar's room anyways. ...He sighed, it seriously was like Summer and Ozpin all over again.

"Alright." Qrow said as though he was defeated, walking over to the spare bed in the room and laying Oscar down, confusing Yang. "Uncle Qrow?" She asked, wondering what he was thinking. "I'm not gonna separate the two, it's obvious that Ruby would be worried when she wakes up." Qrow explained, pulling the cover over Oscar and sighing. "She's crawl to his room to check on him if she had to." Qrow explained and Yang nodded, understanding as she looked at Ruby. "I'll take first shift in watching over them." Yang said and Qrow looked at her, before nodding. "Good idea firecracker, let me know if one of them wakes up." He said, before leaving the room and Yang went to sit down after closing the door.

[~~~~~*~~~~~]

Around midnight Ruby woke up, groaning a little as she sat up, rubbing her neck; it hurt like hell! She looked around, realizing she was in a room and saw Yang asleep in a chair near the bed she slept on. She looked like she had recently been patched up...so the fight earlier wasn't a dream. Ruby looked at her lap...before her eyes widened and she gasped, looking around and seeing Oscar in the bed to her right, sound asleep. She nearly started crying in joy as she realized he was alive, the gentle rise and fall of his chest proved that. Ruby made to get up, when a mechanical arm gently grabbed her shoulder.

"Ruby," The soothing voice of her sister got her attention and Ruby looked up, seeing it was Yang who was giving her a warning look. "let him sleep. He needs it to recover." Yang reasoned and Ruby bit her bottom lip. "He's okay...right?" Ruby asked worried, she couldn't remember anything after seeing Jaune and Pyrrha rush toward them. Yang nodded, sitting by her with her back to Oscar's bed. "Yeah, he'll be okay thanks to Jaune's quick thinking." Yang responded with a small smile. Ruby sighed in relief before she looked to Oscar's bed and gave another small smile, glad to know he'd be okay.

Yang smiled at her sister, knowing Ruby had feelings for Oscar that were beyond the normal boundaries of friendship. "You like him, don't you?" Yang teased and Ruby flushed red. "W-where did that come from Yang?" She whispered in a rather high-pitched tone, not wanting to disturb Oscar. "Oh come on, it's all over your face." Yang continued teasing, poking Ruby's cheek and making Ruby puff up her cheeks in irritation. "NOT funny Yang!" She scolded in a whisper, glaring at Yang slightly. "Oh come on Rubee's," Yang began, using Ruby's nickname. "it's a nice change. Seeing you grow closer to Oscar and seeing you two work together, you two work amazingly together." She explained with a soft smile, before she looked at Oscar.

"Uncle Qrow said it's was like seeing Summer and O-I mean, dad, working together." Yang said, seeming to correct her sentence, something that went unnoticed by Ruby. Ruby blushed more, rubbing the back of her neck, trying to soothe the soreness she felt. "I guess...that's good?" She questioned with a rose brow and Yang shrugged. "Hey, I think it is." She said, before smirking mischievously. "Makes me wonder how GOOD it'd be if you two were TOGETHER~" Yang sang and Ruby turned a beautiful scarlet. "YANG!" She scolded loudly, eyes wide and Oscar stirred. "Ow…" He grumbled and Ruby gasped, looking at Oscar as he rubbed his head.

"Oscar!" Ruby shouted, stumbling out of the bed and Yang sighed, seeing Ruby fall before the black and red haired girl straightened herself and leaned against Oscar's bed, using it to support herself. "Are you okay?" She asked, legs shaking from relief as he woke up. "Ruby?" He asked, squinting at her, trying to make her out in the dark room. "Yeah, I'm right here." Ruby said as Yang got up and opened the curtains, letting the moonlight into the room before she walked over to the other side of Oscar's bed and turned a lamp on. He grunted a little at the sudden brightness that assaulted him, before his eyes finally adjusted, thus allowing him to see the two women.

"You feelin' better?" Yang asked, sitting in a chair and Oscar moved a little, wincing in pain. "Nothing some rest won't heal." He said, before sighing as he leaned against the pillows once more, smiling softly at Ruby as he knew she readjusted them. "You didn't have to Ruby." He said and she gave a bashful smile. "Couldn't help it." She mumbled, scratching her cheek. _**"My little girl sure is sweet."**_ Ozpin sounded in Oscar's head, Oscar could tell Ozpin was smiling. "Oz says thanks as well." Oscar commented, making Ruby giggle. "You're both welcome!" Ruby exclaimed happily, smile bright. Yang watched the exchange, before smiling a little and headed toward the door. "I'll let you two talk a little, Uncle Qrow wanted to know when you both woke up." Yang said, yet gave Ruby a wink who blushed, knowing it'd take 'time' before Qrow entered their room if Yang had her way.

Oscar tensed as he felt Ozpin recede, knowing the older man was getting some sleep. "I think Oz feel asleep." Oscar commented, making Ruby tilt her head as she looked at him, her blush fading. "He must be exhausted, like you." Ruby said and Oscar shrugged. "Maybe, I blacked out after the...incident." Oscar said and Ruby nodded, looking to the ground sadly. Oscar looked at her and bit his cheek, knowing she felt bad about the incident. "Are you...okay?" Oscar asked, not seeing any wounds. His voice snapped her out of her daze, making her look at him. "I'm okay, I should be making sure you're okay." Ruby said, before sorrow washed over her eyes. "You could've been killed Oscar!" Ruby suddenly shouted, feeling her heart start beating faster, the memory of claws piercing his side rushing to her mind.

Oscar frowned, knowing it hurt her as she hated seeing her friends hurt before he positioned himself into a more comfortable sitting and patted the area right before him. "Sit." He said softly, it was kind of a suggestion but Ruby felt compelled to listen. She sat down before him on the bed, facing him before she looked away, knowing she shouldn't have yelled. "Ruby, I did what I did because…" Oscar felt himself blushing heavily, yet he at least wanted he to know how he felt...in a way. "Because I...I didn't want to see you hurt." He forced out, trying to keep his courage. Ruby gasped and looked at him in shock, did he just…?

"When I saw that Grimm charge you as you were fighting off the Ursa, I didn't think...I just acted." Oscar explained, looking Ruby in the eyes. "I felt the need to hurry and protect you...so I did. I couldn't stand the thought of you getting hurt!" Oscar explained once more, his blush getting darker and Ruby blushed as well. "Y-you d-didn't have t-to." Ruby began meekly, not sure what else to say. Oscar gave a small smile, knowing she was as embarrassed as him kind of set him at ease in a way. "I know but I wanted to." Oscar said softly and Ruby smiled shyly at him. "Thanks, Oscar." Ruby said softly and Oscar gave a reassuring smile full of fondness. "No problem Ruby, anytime you're in trouble, know I'll be there." Oscar said, rubbing her shoulder and Ruby giggled, even as Oscar smiled more.

Suddenly the door opened and Qrow walked in, Yang behind him with a pout on her face. "Hey kid, you feeling okay?" Qrow asked, knowing he had the two teenager's attention. "I'll feel better after some rest." He said with a small, slightly intimidated smile; Qrow scared him a little. _**"Really there is no need to fear him, he won't hurt you."**_ The voice of Ozpin said as the man suddenly emerged in Oscar's mind. **"I thought you went to sleep."** Oscar said and heard a chuckle, before Qrow caught his attention again as the older man moved, sitting in a chair. "You two best get some sleep, once you both are back at hundred percent, we'll get to moving again. Sound good?" He questioned the trio, who nodded, yet Yang still had a pout. "Could've waited longer to enter." Yang mumbled, yet Ruby heard and blushed a bright red, even Oscar did.

 _ **"Okay, what happened while I was trying to sleep, Oscar?"**_ Ozpin asked, yet Oscar ignored him in favor of looking out the window, avoiding Qrow's suddenly protective gaze. _**"OSCAR!"**_ Ozpin demanded and Oscar gave an internal groan. **"Check yourself, we share the same memories."** He told the wizard, who growled and receded back, searching. Qrow shook his head, knowing Oscar and Ruby wouldn't have done anything since Ruby was Ozpin's daughter, Ozpin wouldn't let anything happen. "Get some sleep kids." Qrow said with a yawn and Yang groaned, leaving the room, even as Ruby and Oscar went back to sleep, knowing tomorrow was going to be a different days but some feelings had been revealed.


End file.
